Eternal Bright Ocean
by Wings of an Angel
Summary: she had changed sense there deaths...had now become the silent protector of tokyo, all by herself. untill she gets a chance to get out of her own hell and visit the Sanq. Kingdom. wufeis already in love..okay pissed more like it.. whats up wit the boys?
1. Not all was forgotten

EIEN KIKAI (Eternal Bright Ocean)

Usagi tsuki yuri set her sites on the target and drew back the arrow with precise fingers. A moment of disorientation followed, things had not been going her way- until she had finally found the heart beat of the bastard youma that had dragged her around the whole park. A Flame of purest light coiled around the taught arrow flying towards the objective youma, the strings that hold life were finally filtering away only to leave a chard spot on the trampled grass. Blood flowed freely down her face leaving a copper taste that she was all too familiar with, the damage had been done but the pain had already became a soft but persistent throbbing

Nobody would know tomorrow but the aching in her heart would never let her forget. Relaxing at home held a new meaning for her these past 2 years. Between owning Shinbi (Gods beauty) the multi-million dolor business she built in honor of her fallen senshi and running around like a chicken with her fucking head cut off fighting youma everyday. Relaxing was passing out cold and waking up the next morning for work… Things were getting old fast. She of course had the option to leave but before now had never wanted to; this godforsaken place was the only other tie to her friends. The other tie being that they had given her their remaining toushi skills before they died and left her alone. All of them- she had all of their souls in her, of course leaving her with every attack, power and memories of each individual. Life was hell...

Being a princess with no future, no beloved, and none of her closest friends was/ is not worth it. Galaxie/Chaos had taken everything away from her in front of her battered and bruised body; Destiny went down the drain that day along with her so called meaning of life. Life's a bitch... Of course I beat that psychotic bitch but what does an angel do with torn and bloody wings; metaphorically speaking, that angel learns how to deal and gets on with life. Fighting every day only increases the hatred and feeds the fire to be what I am now. I am perfection in every way...

Isn't that nice, my life is my own hell……

_"God damn"_ Insisting on bitching out the recipient on the other line usagi rolled to her side and picked up the phone cutting it off mid way on one of its excessive rings.

"Please tell me why you are insisting calling me at 6 in the fucking morning?" Usagi groaned a little while she repositioned herself on a bruised area.-"_who ever this was is going to pay"_

"Oh my god I am so sorry usagi-san! But there is an emergency at the building and we need you to be here ASAP" the woman on the other line had rushed the whole sentence with nervousness so she could only make out a few choice words. "_Stupid girl"_

An irritated look got thrown at the phone before her 'business' voice interrupted the poor receptionist's rambles.

"Mikata what exactly is going on at the office that is so pressing for me to be there?"

"The representatives from Black millennium are 2 days early and are currently sitting in your office waiting for you" By the time Mikata finished her sentence she knew that she had made a grave mistake. Nobody went into Usagi's office.- No one…

"What!" Mikata winched over the phone.

"Are you fucking crazy? Everybody knows the rules about working for me, nobody at any time UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GOES INTO MY DAMN OFFICE!"

"_What the fuck is going on_ _lately? Why does every single living thing try and piss me off!"_ Jumping up from bed she threw the phone to the ground and hurriedly got dressed.

-Great just what I need, I protect the city from that damn youma last night and they cant even let me get a couple hours of sleep the blond thought to herself angrily_. "See if I save_ _there asses again"_ Having gotten dressed and ready; the door couldn't of opened itself fast enough before it was being slammed shut.

20 seconds later a red corvette arrives in front of a huge building. Going 60mph in the parking lot she side cuts her self into a parking space, hops out of the car and basically runs to the front doors.

(5 minutes earlier in Uasgi's office)

Two young men had all but pushed them self's into a huge office after having to deal with a receptionist who would not let them in, rambling to them about how she would get fired because of this. Both gentlemen were about the same stature but totally different in looks, one looked like the mother Theresa of gentleness and kindness while the other was hard and had quite an attitude according to the receptionist. Something about "weak onna"

(Uasgi entering her domain)

Upon entering her offices she gave the frightened looking receptionist a nasty glare_. "I work with a buch of idiots"_ was all that ran through the blonds head before she entered her office and... bust out laughing.

"You two are what they had me all worried about?" the blond pointed at them between giggles. These business men were nothing but what she thought mere boys in suites.

"Excuse me" they looked at each other not really knowing what she was laughing at.- one particular Tony tailed idiot already taking offense "injustice" flashed red across his face.

"Oh kami-san I haven't laughed like that in ages, thank you gentlemen" clearing her throat and looking at the 2 young men usagi took a mental sizing up of each.- HMMMMMMM the blonds too shy and the other one has a ponytail that is way to tight for any body's good! That's about where her thoughts got rudely interrupted.

"Hello miss Usagi-san I am Quatra Winner and this is Chang Wufie we are the Reps. from Black Millennium and it is a pleasure to meet you"

Having noticed that the blonde was looking warningly at his partner; a slow smiled tried to make its self known- looks like we have a trouble maker in the group_. "Let's have some fun girl"_

"Weak onna"

Wufie looked at the blond with distaste dripping of his face- clearly the flashing red lights had gotten to him. He could not believe that this stupid blond who had just 'laughed' at him was the owner of the company they wanted to trade products with.

Quatra looked like he had choked on his own spit at what Wufie had said because he was spluttering and pointing at his throat while his whole face was turning red.

"Oh excuse me, you have the 'uncommon' sense to drop unexpectedly into my office and you call me names to top it off, how professional of you Mr. Chang." The last word sneered out of her mouth- what could she do? It was hard to control. _"Some balls this one has, if I wasn't_ _counting on them to meet my quota for the year I would drop kick his ass right now." _

Both men had not expected Usagi to retort to Wufies comment with such a vigorous speech and resentment.

Wufei was fully fucking pissed- this woman had enough balls to talk trash to him. HIM.. He knew she wouldn't have the guts to fight him, so it was easy for him to block out his thoughts on wanting to see her smile. "_what! Chang get a hold of yourself_" Stupid Onna doesn't know what men have to go through, all women are weak, less than standard; but he knew that this woman might be more. So by knowing that he hated her more; what a sad twisted lie.

"Onna how dare you speak to me like that, I am strong and you are weak and you are obviously not worth our time."

Quatra was frozen to his spot; he knew bringing wufie was going to be a mistake, well it was either Duo or the later, so he chose the later. Damn fool he was, at least Duo wouldn't have insulted the business manager "_No he would of hit on her nonstop until they left"_ But He knew that when he got home it would even be worse because he would never hear the end of it from Duo or Hilda- Grimacing at the thought running through his head, he was taken aback when the woman finally spoke.

"Oh believe me Mr. Chang, you are not worth my time, you are a little boy in a business suite who hasn't a clue as to what to do. I on the other hand have many things to take care of and I would be much obliged if you left now before I get personal."

Usagi couldn't believe this fool. He must have descendants from mars to be this pig headed. "_Bad thought, don't think about her!"_ A picture of a beautiful woman wearing a red fuku with black hair flashed across her mind-Oh god- She missed bickering with Rae like this _"You_ _were_ _my best friend rae-chan, how could you leave me_?" sadly looking back at the idiot who was trying her patience she had to admit that with all the fire he was spitting from his eyes he made quite a funny picture, which only worked to further enhance the loss of the fire priestess.

"Oh and Woofie, I don't mix Business with pleasure, ever, no matter how much I want to; and let me tell you buddy I would love to kick your ass right now, which of course it would be making it my pleasure to make a fool out of you"

A stunned look from Quatra was all she received before and angry Wufie walks by her and out the door.

"Weak Onna"

Wufie was surprised; no one had ever done anything like this before. Let alone- him allowing her to live right now was an understatement. She had spunk and Personality but she didn't know how to fight (so he thinks) so that's what kept him sane. She was still weak in standards so he could hate her for that; satisfied with an unknown resolution he walks out of the building. Ha let Quatra deal with that bitch. _"And man was she a bitch_"

Usagi smiled to herself in satisfaction, well that should teach that chauvinistic pig not to have his ponytail stuck up his ass anymore_. "Though somehow I still get the feeling that he thinks I'm weak! Ha.. which is truly funny, I could probably break him with my finger._

Holy crap! I can't believe she just said that to Wufie, and then he just walks out, never mind what I thought before. I'm going to enjoy telling Duo about this. Quatra Blinked at his own thoughts, this wasn't like him at all, it was hard- he felt so drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He was always the quite one, MR well behaved, the one who inspires people to do things, but this time he wanted her to pay attention to him, he wanted to be the kind of man that would attract such a beautiful woman as herself. _"Why cant I have you?"_

Usagi looked over at the blond in the corner.

"Mr. Winner, Hello? Are you in there?" waving a hand in front of the blonds face she mentally Sweat drops. Great I probably shell shocked the poor kid, _"God damn it Usagi why do you_ _always have to be so blunt_." A smile played across her lips as she looked at the blond mans expression; Pure and utter disbelief. Well she could look at it in a bright way and just say that he got a good lesson on how NOT to treat a lady. But the fact of the matter was- she was still being ignored.

Okay well enough was enough.

"Mr. Winner, if we don't continue this conversation right now I'm afraid I will have to reschedule with you. After all I wasn't expecting you for another 2 days, so I'm still really busy with marketing and shipping. And I'm afraid I don't have the time right now."

Blinking back his strange thoughts Quatra looked at Usagi, I mean really looked at her. Her eyes were the strangest color of Azure he had ever seen and they held so much emotion in them- it was like watching a waterfall, so much pain and anger radiated from her that He took I slight step back and thanked Allah that he wasn't the one crossing her paths anytime soon. A strange color of silver was spun in between her golden locks, while a rebellious strand of black hair seemed to always be bothering her face; it made a surprising contrast to her porcelain skin, which only made her look more unique.

A tailored Red suite adorned her shapely figure, accompanied with red stilettos that gave her the look of _" Don't fuck with me or else you will get burned to the highest_ _degree"_ Quatra sighed, Duo was going to have a field day with this one, he just knew it.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. Usagi, you see Wufie wouldn't normally do that." Such an understatement

"Well from the looks of it, it was about time someone gave him a reality check, and I for one am glad It was me, after all it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt."

He visibly relaxed after she said that.

"Yes I suppose so."

It's time to get down to business. "As I understand you want to buy some of my mercurial software? Well as I'm sure you know, it's the only software compatible with any other computer system out their, so along those lines it will need to be keep under lock and key, With the fact that you don't disclose any information about me and my company."

So simple a request to her, but for so many other people it was hard to keep a secret. Only a select few new about this part of her business and that wasn't by her choice. A small sigh escaped her lips and a genuine smile graced it unnoticed by the man seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Mercury- God how she missed that girl, She would have been able to take care of disclosing her software that no one knew about it; after all her mercurial computer was the only thing out there that wasn't detectable and had all the information you could ever ask for.

"Yes Miss. Usagi-san Black Millennium is very aware of that fact and intends to do exactly as suggested."

Usagi sighed. "Thank you very much for your cooperation in this Mr. Winner, it has been increasingly difficult to trust people. So with that, it brings me to my other dilemma, I am the only one who knows how to correctly install the software. So I will need a place to stay in the Sanq Kingdom when I come to install the product."

Maybe I can get away from a part of my hell…..

"Well Miss. In the fact that you are doing a tremendous favor for us, I would be more than happy to give you a room at my mansion, if you will take it?" Quatra knew that any sane person would decline in a second considering who he lived with, but she looks like she could take care of herself. So why not- she might even be able to help all the other guys get out of their depressing moods, Yeah he could just see it now, Hirro the perfect soldier not threatening the woman long enough to let her get a point across. Yeah right.

She had never had to leave Tokyo before, and now she was going to the Sanq Kingdom half way around the world, this wasn't very professional of her; but she had already thrown that out the window along with Wufie. Usagi looked in Quatra's eyes and saw something she thought she never would- some one who knew the feeling of death and the bloodshed that surrounds the world with unsolvable wars. She wasn't alone, finally someone would understand. "_So naturally she had to go and meet his friends"_ Maybe they could help her. Yeah right Usagi, don't kid yourself. You are meant to be alone forever without your senshi and your loved ones. You are to perfect for emotions.

"Thank you Mr. Winner."

Quatra smiled, yes… this woman was beautiful "Please call me Quatra, we do not have to be so formal with one another."

"Then please call me Usagi. Okay so we will meet at 3 pm on Saturday at the Tokyo International airports."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Usagi, have a nice day."

Quatra stood an escorted himself out the door- there was going to be a lot of planning for an extra houseguest; No body wanted someone to stumble into the wrong place and end up dieing for it. "I hope she can handle it" no "I hope she can handle them"


	2. plane rides a pink limo, and Duo!

yay.. chapter 2.. okay soo well just want to thank FireDolphine and Sweetypie15 for my first reviews..thank you guys soo much..so please continue!! lol... everything is much appriciated.

* * *

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Usagi slammed down her fist on the plains plastic tray table, the looks that wufie were giving her were starting to piss her off- He had been looking at her like this ever sense he found out that she was going home with them. The first two emotions in his eyes she could understand; Hate and resentment, but there was something else there that she couldn't see, an unknown sparkle would flash through his eyes every now and then in between his glares towards her. _"Yippie, another psychotic person in my life, it's like the retarded leading the blind with these two."_

Looking away and sighing to her self with the unsettling thoughts; it almost made her feel like screaming- he was confusing and unsettling, not being able to read him like she could other's, it made him a complete mystery to her and she didn't like mystery; It always got her into trouble "_and I'm just so danger prone, its_ _like I'm a beacon to the fucking word itself"_ Getting up and looking at Quatra with apologetic eyes she walks past them and heads for a seat a few rows down. "_Life's just going to be peachy for the next couple months"_

After a couple of minutes Quatra slowly makes his way up to her. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this Miss Usagi" he states in a quiet tone while sitting down next to her. A look of complete puzzlement washes over his face as he speaks to her- this woman was driving his friend man, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why!

"Just try not to talk to him too much and you should be fine. He isn't usually this bad around me and our friends, but I have no excuses for him being like this around you" Quatra smiled at her, he was amazed himself that Wufie was acting this badly towards the Blond; It was definitely not out of character but harsh none the less.

"Well, don't I fell like miss lucky fucking duck!"

She winched at the dark tone she had used and the hurt look that crossed his face, but there was nothing she could do. Wufie reminded her so much of Rae that it was like talking to the dead- and let me tell you, it's not all that its cracked up to be.

Smiling towards quatra in her best attempt of looking happy she noticed something she hadn't before. "You truly care about him don't you" She stated in a light curious voice.

"Me and my friends all do Miss Usagi, I have known him for 5 years and he is like a brother to me, we have been through so much together and I thank Allah everyday that he is here with me."

Quatras voice had gone from light conversation to a darker more serious tone as he finished his last sentence. Looking away from Usagi to escape the Imploring looks he was receiving from her, he sighs to himself. He shouldn't be talking to usagi about this, it was the past, and his past was dangerous. She didn't need to know, for her own safety. _"I wish that I didn't have to hid myself" _especially not from you.

Looking at the blond, she cringes; so much pain had reflected through his eyes before he turned away- it made him look like a lost lonely child, she slowly put her hand over his and smiled.

"From my experience, friendship is very special. They never leave you in heart, and they always love you and look after you, even if they don't show it. Wufie seems like the kind of guy that doesn't show much emotion" _"no shit Sherlock"_ "But through all that, I can tell that he cares deeply about you, friendship even to the toughest person means a lot."

Taking her hand away from his she turns her head and looks out the window. – Sometimes I wish I could have taken the same advice; you will never know Quatra how much I do truly understand how you feel.

"You are very lucky to have so many friends that care about you Quatra, it is a hard commodity to find."

He stared at the blond- He had expected her to ask him questions, not to give him comfort in the form of her own friendship. Realizing what she said was true he was surprised to find her weeping against the window, slowly reaching over to her he gently wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"Crying doesn't suit you Usagi, you are so beautiful when you smile."

Her eyes watered more with the caring tone in his voice-she didn't know what she was doing. Why did it feel so right to talk him? _"I can't! What am I thinking"_ No body could know about her problems. They were for her to bare, to keep hidden, and too wish that Galixia had just taken her life when the whole damn thing was happening.

"You have quite a way with words Quatra."

A red tint grew on his cheeks and she couldn't help but laugh, which of course made the poor guy blush more.

"_She has a beautiful laugh_" it sounded so serene and right for her that he never wanted to see her frown again. Pulling his hands away from her face he instantly regretted it- the warmth was gone, leaving a feeling of loss. Settling himself in the seat next to her he smiles and closes his eyes.

"You should rest now Usagi the plain will land in 2 hours."

Upon receiving No answer he looked at the blond and found that she had fallen asleep with her head on the window.

* * *

"Usagi wake up"

"Huh, what, oh are we there?"

Sitting up with a yawn she looked around the plain, everyone had left already- smiling towards Quatra she lifts herself up and proceeds to gather her carry on luggage.

"So who is coming to pick us up?'

"The co owners are coming to pick us up."

Satisfied with his answer she turns her attention to the surroundings, it was beautiful; exotic plants covered the halls in the air port terminals, while beautiful glass walls followed her out in to the open pick up area. Turning around in wonderment she almost missed the bright pink limo parked on the curb- almost… _"What idiot would want a pink limo?"_

Laughing to herself she let her eyes scan for Wufei.. _"Found him"._ He hadn't been there when she woke up and she could only assume that he was collecting their things. -Grinning like the cat who stole the cream she slowly crept up behind her target, he was probably pissed- good… serves his ass right! - Now was the perfect opportunity, both boys were currently engaged in a conversation with some brown haired kid. _"Let the fun begin"_

* * *

"Hey Wu-man, did you missed me?" Duo chirped in a nagging high pitched voice while unsuccessfully trying to hug Wufie.

Wufei gave Duo a murderous look, which only made him laugh more. Averting his eyes from the pissed Asian, he looks towards Quatra and you could literally see the cogs in his brain turning.

"So Quatra was she hot, what's her name, did you get her #?"

Noticing the blonds blush he smiles, she must have been really hot it she made Quatra blush at the mention of her. Grinning happily at a new prospect he looks down and notices that Wufie carried and extra set of bags with him.

"Who are the bags for?"

"There for me"

Duo looks at her _"Holy crap! She's fineeeee…"_

"Hello beautiful, my names Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Grabbing her hand and kissing it he inches closer to her and starts caressing her hand while grinning from ear to ear. "So what's your name and how do you know Quatra and Wu-man?"

Usagi blinked, and stared at the boy- was he serious? Did women really fall for that crap? Quickly pulling her hand away she gives him a hard look.

"If you ever touch me again 'Duo' I will personally make sure you can't run or hide." Finishing her words she smiles sweetly at him turns around, picks up her bags and looks at Wufei.

"I think I shale call you Wu-man from now on, Woofie just doesn't seem right anymore."

Seeing the look that crossed his face, and the 'weak onna I will kill you' that was just itching pop out of his mouth she smiles and turns to Duo. "Thanks for the new name Mr. Maxwell."

A flabbergasted Duo looks at the blond as she continues to speak.

"Oh and by the way my name is Usagi Tsuki owner of the Mercurial Software you're company is buying." Duo looked at her dumbfounded and promptly fell the ground with a thud. _"Idiot"_

"So…… where's our ride?"

Looking around she didn't notice anything that looked like it was there for them so she turned her eyes towards Quatra.

Who currently was trying to hold back his laughter at what she had just done to his friend- both his friends… she was going to be a blunt; if not rude awakening to Trowa and Hirro when they met her. He hoped that they didn't try to kill her-that is if Wufie didn't try it first.

Grinning from ear to ear he points towards something, the blond follows his gaze and almost screamed…. It was that damn PINK LIMO….

"You've got to be kidding me" she asked in an unbelieving voice_. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" _well I guessI'll get to meet the idiot who owns the pink limo- this is just too strange.

"Unfortunately I'm not"

Looking at the limo himself he cringes, Ralena had probably mad Duo take it to pick them up in, grabbing her hand he leads her towards the car- He could only imagine how interesting his life was going to be with the new addition to his household.

"Are you coming Wu-man?"

"God damn-it woman, if you call me that one more time I swear I will kill you!"

"You'd have to catch me first… Wu-man!"

Authors notes:

okay so what do you guys think? this was one of the old chapters but i just revised it a LOT!! lol... so i hope it's better.. please review.. it would make me soooo sooo soo happy to see what you guys have to say; constructive critisism or praise it doesn't matter.

alohas


	3. War is Chaos

Hiya,

Thank you so much once again FireDolphine and SweetyPie15 for reviewing and keepin me going. it means the world, im glad that you guys like it!! spread the word...lol... seriously...soooo review review review.. puhlease...

* * *

The drive was long and she was finding it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open- the plane ride, the pink limo and that idiot Duo had taken more out of her than she thought. Looking over at Quatra and Wufei she could tell that they were happy to be home_ "I wish I had a home, something I could be happy to come back too"_

"Usagi, Are you alright?"

"Yes Quatra, I was just lost in my own thoughts- this place is beautiful. Its hard to imagine that only 2 years ago there was war here."

"It hit us pretty hard, but we have done all we can to re-build the Sanq Kindom from what ruins were created; luckily we have an amazing minister of peace and people who believe in what's right" He sounded almost sad it seemed- but why would you be sad after you won the war?

'_You were….. I'm different, he still has is friends to care for; in which I have none'_

"Unfortunately in the state of War not many people can help themselves, especially when it comes to believing in what is right. Pacifism doesn't always lead to victory; you have to understand that in order to have peace you need to accept people's doubts and fears of the unknown. Only then can you truly conquer the Chaos that brings War."

The last word was uttered as a whisper from the young blond- she knew too much about Chaos and what it can do to ones heart, it was every where; feeding on your darkest desires, your fears, everything that makes you become a 'disease' to the human race.

Quatra looked at her in surprise, such dark words coming from her mouth didn't seem right; but he knew she was correct. War wasn't about land or territory, it was fear manifested into something hateful, something truly evil…

"But life is so much more; just relax and enjoy what it has to offer- live like today is your last day and never regret anything…"

"How would you know woman?"

"Weather you choose to believe it or not Wufei…. I have in my own way been in war and found it very hard to forget, still to this day I do not understand the meaning of it; most of all..why we loose the ones we love- when that's what we were fighting for in the first place."

"I guess that it's just meant to be that way, destiny has a weird way of manipulating your life sometimes."

Wufei was shocked, not once had anyone ever come close to knowing how he felt about the past 4 years of his life- all of his life. Yet she seemed to almost be recalling a time when she went through it herself, as if she knew how much it hurt to loose someone you care more about than life itself..

"It's disappointing to me how people take what they have for granted! What would you do if you didn't have your friends to stand by you?"

Both young men looked at each other- what would they do?

"Master Quatra, we have arrived at your residence"

The driver's announcement had broken the thoughts of the three; which probably proved to there advantage, now was not the time to reminisce on old wounds.

"Thank you William, please tell Miss Relena that we appreciate the use of her car."

"Who wants to drag Duo into the house? Wufei?"

"Hell NO"

"Fine then I will have the butler pick him up"

Stepping out of the car he extends his hand towards Usagi, who in return let him help her out of the car. _'How could I just say that in there? What the fuck am I thinking… why did it look like they both understand how I feel…. Impossible. They don't know what it's like! No one does.' _

"Usagi, I have some business to take care of so I'm going to have Peagan take you to the room that I prepared."

"Thanks Quatra, I'll see you later than."

"Of course! Why don't you take a nap or something and I will come get you for diner."

Looking over at Wufei he motioned for him to follow, they had things to discuss with the others- like letting them know that they had a guest… '_Shit.'_

* * *

The halls were huge! And incredibly long- how did they not get lost all the time? Laughing at her own wonderment she continued to follow this 'Peagan' person, how much longer was it going to take?

"Peagan! There's an emergency in the kitchen, one of the cooks has set the stove on fire!"

"Miss Usagi will you be alright for a couple moments while I take car of this?"

"Of course, don't worry about me. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to, for fear that I would wind up lost."

Giving one last look to the girl he turned around and hurried to the kitchen, hopefully the stove wasn't a goner; but the cook sure as hell was…

'_Okay, well now what do I do?' _looking around to see if there was anything interesting she discovers an open door- hmmm.. should I? shouldn't I? okay well I'm bored so here goes.

"Who are you?"

'_Crap.. already caught' _

"Who wants to know?"

"I asked you first, who are you and what are you doing in this house."

"Last I knew I had been invited"

Trowa looked at her, who the hell was she? And why did she think him demanding an answer funny- let alone being a smart ass about it. Looking at her one more time he turns and disappears through the door, a soft clicking noise signaling the door being locked- let the other guys deal with that…..

Usagi looked at the locked door- did he really just ask her a question then shut the door in her face? How rude…

"Miss Usagi, will you please follow me"

"Holy crap Peagan, you scared me……. Don't sneak up on me like that!" She had half way jumped out of her skin when the butler snuck up behind her.

"I'm sorry Miss; I had not realized that you didn't see me walking up the hallway"

Motioning for her to follow is lead she was soon presented in front of a huge wooden door.

"Here you are, I've already taken the liberty of having your bags dropped of, I hope you find everything to your liking."

"Thank you Peagan"

She opened the door and gasped- it was beautiful; the walls were covered in a soft cream color that fit perfectly with the red oak furniture, old world paintings adorned the walls while striking colors of gold accented the curtains and bed spread. Walking up and plopping down on her bed she smiled, there was a balcony….. Thank god. It would make it so much easier to get out if a Youma attacked the area; curling up on the bed she quickly fell asleep.

Authors notes:

soo YAY!! I have put another chapter up, please review if you want me to continue. it would make me so happy to see what people have to say.. no matter what you think! i know its a little slow and boring but dont worry. the next chapter is going to be great... lots of wufei acting weird, trowa getting into it, and maybe Hirro will make an appearance. maybe...(haha.. evil laughter)


	4. Ghostly apparitions and flashbacks

**Thank you guys for the reviews...I ****told you I would update soon. lol.. I want to thank**

**Jypsee- Ohh Thank you, thank you; im glad you enjoy my plot. i do try after all..haha**

**Moonbunny777- Ur reviews make me smile and laugh.. thanks for believing in me..:)**

**ella45902- its not that she's giving into anger or hatred. shes just very upset.. just wait..-insert evil laughter- you will just have to wait and read..**

**Firedolphine- you are like way to cool. thanks for being a supporter. this is mainly for you guys...i wont give up...**

**Sweetypie15- U rock...all i have to say. and yes above is directed towards you as well:)**

**well over 500 people have read my story..WOW..hehe thanks.. even though i would love a little more reviews...-yes im pointing at you-so please please please**

**review. review. review... it makes me happy..**

She looked around in anger, what was going on? Why would she be back here of all places…. Blond hair fluttered in the wind as she gazed at the sunset on Tokyo bay- this was were it all happened, were she had finally admitted to herself that they were all gone. A small hand placed its self on her shoulder and she found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"Usagi please stop this."

Rayes voice shook with emotion; raven hair flowed behind her as she pleaded to the blond. Her eyes captivated her, reminded her why she loved her more than life it's self.

"Why? Why did you leave me when I needed you most" Usagi's voice rose with anger and blame.

A hurt expression crossed the fire senshi's face at her princesses' accusation. "Are you so consumed by hatred that you would honestly think we would willingly leave you?"

Reeling back with the affect of a physical blow she glared. "But yet you did, weather you wanted to or not… you ALL did, what haven't you come back to me?" her voice faded to a sorrowful whimper. "Why must you leave me in torment with all you're memories." Arms encircled her tiny frame and she found herself being engulfed with a feeling of regret for her harsh words.

"Don't you see, we all gave up our lives in hopes that you could live for us, knowing that we could live through you and the peace that you bring; I would give up my life in a heartbeat if it meant that you could share you're shinning light with the rest of the world." Her breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and her soft whispers made silent tears fall. "We believe in what you have to offer the world Usagi, because you offered the world to us; you made us shine in our own light when know one else wanted to acknowledge our existence."

More tears fell…she was being selfish, but it hurt to know that the ones who made her soul burst with joy were nothing but faded apparitions only existing in her memories.

"Please live for me, for us… don't let our deaths be the ending of your happiness."

"It hurts Raye, it hurts so badly; my heart has this aching that wont go away… you all were my pillar, you kept me strong, you made me want to face the end of the world just to see you're smiling faces again." She had finally broken down, dropped the facade that had taken control of her life.

"Don't let our deaths be in vain, I swear Usagi if I died for you to have your ass to be living like the walking dead and a raging bitch I would have let Galaxia kill you." Raye had enough of her whining; sure that's what she was good at but still….it was time for the pity party to move on.

Cracking a small smile at her friend a short but joyous laugh fill the air. "Leave it to you pyro… to be the one to bring me back from my stupidity." Her face became somber again as she realized that what she said had been true. She was acting like an idiot and basically throwing away what her friends had given up.

"I'm sorry Raye, I truly am. I don't know how I let myself get so consumed…"

"Now that's what I like to hear, my Odango Atama apologizing to me… like the good old days." It started out as a joke; to make her smile-but they both new what it ended up as… a sad reminder of what was.

"My time with you is short, but I just wanted to let you know that we will always be with you Odango, don't forget what I said."

Her world was fading, drifting back to existence- leaving the one person she thought that she would never see again; a small smile graced her lips. She could always make her feel better, even if they constantly fought- it was worth it to see her one more time…

"Oh and Usagi, keep your eyes open; you never know who will present themselves to you when the time is right." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she heard it all.

What was she talking about?

……………….

She woke with a start… blond hair falling into her eyes; sticking to the moist stains of tears that lay on her cheeks. Was it all a dream? Sighing in disappointment Usagi blinked back more tears- my friends… and what the hell did Raye mean by 'keep my eyes open'?

Lifting the covers up she stepped out of bed and sighed, today was going to be boring. Quatra was busy with Wufei and she didn't really want to bump into that weird guy if she explored…but there was really just nothing to do, and she needed to get some fresh air to clear her mind. Going to her suitcase she made the quick decision to unpack later and shuffled through its endless pit till something comfortable caught her eye; yes that would have to do. Looking up she spotted a bathroom and smiled… boy did she have to pee….

Grabbing the garments she headed to the bathroom and shut the door, only to return a few seconds later dressed in a pale yellow summer dress, it's simplicity made her look stunningly innocent; white heals adorned her feet and a blue sash tied itself around her waist. All in all, it was definitely something her old self would have worn….

Today was different, she actually felt like being her- she wanted to embrace the outdoors and inhale the planets scent, bask in its sun. Putting a smile on her face she walked over to her balcony and flung the doors open, sunlight beamed in; lighting up her features and accepting its protector back into its warmth. Today was a beautiful day, and it even seemed to be looking out for her already… right in front of her view stood one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Grinning madly she took a quick survey of her surroundings- nobody was in sight- lifting herself up to stand on the balcony's railing she jumped off and landed without a sound at the entrance of the garden. She really didn't want to have to deal with that weird guy who she had encountered earlier so it only seemed natural to take the next best way out…

Her walking ended up in front of a beautiful fountain surrounded by roses- the perfect place to sit down and think; so much had changed in... Well…one day. Thinking back to Quatras cute smiling face she blushed, maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea, it could quite possibly help her get over the reoccurring pain that dwelled in her chest. Not that she was interested in him- right? - Who knew, but she definitely had a while to figure it out; after all she still had to install her software.

The water felt so good as she dipped her fingers into the fountain, swirling them around and distorting the image it reflected; lifting her fingers she let the water settle and was surprised to find a smiling face staring back at her.. Her face… how long had it been sense she'd seen that? It must have been when she had sung Darien her song before Galaxia had come- it was there last night together and she felt as if she would never see him again. It stuck so clearly in her mind she barely realized the words were coming out.

_If you gave me just a coin for every time we say goodbye_

_  
Well I'd be rich beyond my dreams, I'm sorry for my weary life_

_  
I know I'm not perfect but I can smile…_

_  
And I hope that you see this heart behind my tired eyes_

_  
If you tell me that I can't, I will, I will, I'll try all night_

_  
And If I say I'm coming home, I'll probably be out all night_

_  
I know I can be afraid but I'm alive…_

_  
And I hope that you trust this heart behind my tired eyes_

_  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_

_  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life_

_  
__I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_

_  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly_

_  
I know I'm not around each night….. _

_  
And I know I always think I'm right….._

_  
I can believe that you might look around…_

_  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try_

_  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life_

_  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry_

_  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly. _

It still made her think of him till this day- that fact that even if he was dumping her she still loved him- she couldn't blame him for everything that he had done too her in the past. Galaxia had gotten the best of him, with those dreams… and the fact that he already had doubts in the first place didn't encourage there 'lasting' relationship. But damn if she was going to admit that it was okay for him to treat her the way he did, sometimes she just wanted to call him a fucking prick and be done with it….

I wonder what time it is- I guess I should head back to my room and wait for Quatra to get me for dinner, lifting her self up from the fountain she started to walk back. Her senses picked up something at the far end corner, someone was watching her; snickering she kept on walking which would lead her into the direction where she had met the anonymous person last night- she really didn't want to jump up 5 stories to get back on to her balcony. Whoever had been watching her faded away, but if they ever showed up again she would show them what the word 'privacy' meant, and how much she liked to keep it that way.

………………………….

Herro looked at the woman in disdain; he had taken a detour in the gardens trying get to his room and hide from Duo finding out he was here, but he stumbled on 'her' singing by a fountain- Her voice bothered him, it was like she was singing a haunting lullaby; what would she be so upset about to have that kind of emotion behind her words? What Quatra said was true, she was haunted by something… something no one could fix, in a sense she could almost relate to what each boy was going through.

What the fuck was he thinking? Disturbed by his pondering he gripped his gun- his calming mechanism- it didn't matter, she was there for business and that's all. The sooner she left the sooner he could go back to where ever it was he had been hiding. He remembered the phone call he got 2 days ago from Quatra saying that he needed to be back at the mansion to help with the development of their company… what did he really have to do with it? Nothing- but Quatra had insisted. It had surprised him to be called back here after so long, they were all together again. Thank god he didn't see Duo earlier today at the meeting, he smirked remembering why.

Flashback

Quatra had gathered them all in his office for some unknown reason, and the blond boy actually seemed rather nervous.

"Umm… guys, I have something to tell you; you all remember that Wufei and I had to go meet with the owner of the company's softwear we wanted right?"

At the nods he received and the bored look from Herro he continued. "Well of course Wufei had to open his big mouth, which I'm sure didn't help our situation any…" Wufei snorted, the blond was stalling- and besides it wasn't his fault that the damn woman had an attitude problem.

"Anyways, we were presented with an ultimatum on receiving the softwear. The owner is the only person who can install it, therefore I was inclined to invite 'said' person to stay with us." He waited… and waited for someone to say something- for the big 'what the fuck' from Herro… but all he got was blank looks as a response.

"What Quatra is not mentioning is that their owner happens to be a 'woman' and an intolerable one at that."

The blond shot Wufei a nasty look, he just had to go and say that didn't he- which of course got the desired reaction from the group.

"Why is she staying here?"

"Well Herro, you see the instillation process take about 3 months; so naturally I couldn't have her staying at a hotel. It would not be fare to expect her to give us something and have her to pay for a room as well."

Trowa stayed silent the whole time, but then he noticed something; the most annoying person of the group was not present. "Where's Duo?"

"Stupid idiot" Guess who…..

He scratched the back of his head. "Well you see he uhhh… Had a little run in with Usagi, and is currently passed out in his room."

"She gave him a fucking heart attack Quatra, thats not what I call a little run in with her." Even though he said it in all seriousness a small smile appear on Wufeis face. "It was actually funny to see the braided idiot speechless for once."

Herro raised a brow at Wufei's smirk- what the hell had happened he wondered.

"Hnn" of course he wasn't going to ask.

"It's what he deserved!" a blush covered the blonds face at his sudden out burst- it's true though, Usagi was a person that deserved more than a cheap pick up line; it didn't surprise him that Duo… who was probably not the first one to make the mistake…had been taken back by her response. If not a little shocked.

"She's haunted."

"What do you mean Wufei?"

The katana wielding boy just shrugged as if they should already know his meaning- he didn't even really know himself what haunted the woman.

"He's right, something is definitely taking its hold on her heart; I for one can not even comprehend what it could be- She keeps herself very closed off."

End Flashback

The woman in front of him certainly didn't seem closed off to him- for Christ sake she was singing- watching her leave the gardens he turned around and headed back to his room… still wondering why he hadn't made himself know to her…

**AN: Whoohoo another one bites the dust..yay.. so what do you guys think?? hmmm was it too slow... im building up to the action cause i want it to last longer.**

** i really like how wufei is being 'open' and that Trowa is the one who kinda seems to have the attituded problem...ohh and is that romance between our bunny and Quatra?? just review and maybe ill let u in on the secret..haha. and here comes Herro to stalk the girl..good ol Herro..:)**

** Review Review Review...**


End file.
